The invention relates to a neck element of a disc filter sector, which may be attached to the sector in such a manner that it forms a neck part of the sector.
The invention further relates to a disc filter sector.
The field of the invention is described in closer detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the application.
In mining industry, metal refining, chemical industry and in food and drug manufacturing processes, for example, there is need for solid-liquid filtering in which liquid and solid particles are separated from a mixture comprised of solid matter and liquid. A disc filter is one of the wet filters appropriate for the purpose. A disc filter has a plurality of substantially triangular sector elements arranged side by side so that the sectors form a discoidal structure. On top of each sector, a filter bag made of filtering cloth may be arranged, which may act as the filtering element. The inside of the sector is provided with an underpressure, which enhances the filtering and transfers the filtered liquid out of the sector through a neck part of the sector. However, it has been observed that suction formed inside the sector may cause problems in filtering.